The presence of bacterial pathogens in foods is a major concern to the food processing industry, government regulatory agencies and consumers. Foodborne pathogens are known to have been responsible for food poisoning outbreaks, some of which have resulted in serious illness and death. In addition, the presence of pathogens and spoilage organisms in foods has led to numerous product recalls, product losses, and considerable negative publicity for the food industry.
For example, it has been shown that Listeria monocytogenes, a potent pathogen, occurs commonly in dairy foods, seafoods, poultry, and meats, including cured and fermented meats. Furthermore, it has been proved that Listeria monocytogenes can contaminate industrially processed foods, along the packaging line as in the case of ice creams, vegetables in bags and salted meats. Post-processing contamination is a major route of contamination of foods.
There is an obvious need for an effective method of inhibiting pathogens, especially Listeria and other gram-positive organisms, in food, as well as, a need for food products that are resistant to infection by such pathogens. It would be especially advantageous if the pathogens could be controlled using an inhibitor from a natural source.